gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
MGS V Phantom Pain Top Characters
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (メタルギアソリッドV ファントムペイン Metaru Gia Soriddo Faibu: Fantomu Pein?) is a canonical installment in the Metal Gear series. It was developed by Kojima Productions using their self-programmed Fox Engine and published by Konami. As with previous Metal Gear Solid titles, Hideo Kojima designed, wrote, directed, and produced the game. Kojima left Konami in October 2015.56 The game was released worldwide for the PlayStation 3,Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows on September 1, 2015. It was released in Japan the following day.24 Being set in 1984, nine years after the events of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, The Phantom Pain serves as a prequel to Metal Gear, which is set in 1995. The game's subtitle refers to a medical condition commonly associated with amputees, when an individual experiences sensations, specifically pain, in limbs or organs that are no longer physically part of their body. The Phantom Pain is the first Metal Gear game to fully use an open world gameplay structure. Big Boss Name: Snake Age: Early 60's at death Gender: Male Nationality: USA Punished "Venom" Snake, also known as Big Boss, and formerly known as Ahab, V, Big Boss's phantom, or simply Snake, was a mercenary commander, formerly a combat medic for Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF), who led Diamond Dogs and Outer Heaven as one of Big Boss' most trusted lieutenants. During his time as a medic, Venom Snake saved Big Boss's life during the destruction of MSF in 1975 by shielding him from an oncoming explosion, losing his left arm and the use of his right eye in the process. Despite his sacrifice, Big Boss fell into a coma. Venom Snake was then placed into an artificially induced coma, undergoing hypnotherapy and plastic surgery so that he could act as a body double for Big Boss. This was done in order to protect Big Boss from XOF forces who had destroyed MSF nine years earlier. After awakening from his coma in 1984, Venom Snake went by the title and identity of Big Boss. Venom Snake was given command over the mercenary unit Diamond Dogs, which had been founded by Kazuhira Miller as a successor to MSF. While in charge, he rebuilt Mother Base and expanded Diamond Dogs. Venom Snake succeeded in defeating the XOF unit and took vengeance on its leader, Skull Face. Venom Snake went on to command the military fortress of Outer Heaven while the real Big Boss returned to FOXHOUND. Both Big Bosses planned to build TX-55 Metal Gear to fight against the Patriots. In 1995, Venom Snake was killed by Solid Snake in an operation commanded by the original Big Boss Revolver Ocelot Name: Adamska Age: Early 70's at death Gender: Male Nationality: Russian-American Revolver Ocelot, real name Adamska (Russian: Адамска) or simply Adam (Russian: Адам), and also known as ADAM,Shalashaska (Russian: Шалашаска), usually Ocelot(Russian: Оцелот), was an operative of FOXHOUND and an agent of the Patriots. A master of interrogation and a formidable gunfighter, he was often referred to as a "ricochet genius" in regards to his gun fighting skills. A fanatic, he was known for his affinity towards Spaghetti Westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. His weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver, which he described as "the greatest handgun ever made." Throughout his career, Ocelot became personally acquainted with all five men codenamed Snake: a friendly rival to Big Boss, the right hand man for Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, one of Venom Snake's top advisors, and a nemesis to Solid Snake. He was the son of The Sorrow, and the legendary soldier The Boss, given birth to on the battlefield. Specializing in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake and Big Boss, Ocelot often acted as a triple agent, to serve multiple interests in the same situation. Ocelot spoke seven languages fluently, namely French, German, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Russian, and English, the later two being his primary languages. Kazuhira Miller Name: Benedict Miller Age: Early 59's at death Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese-American Kazuhira Miller (カズヒラ・ミラー Kazuhira Mirā?), also known as McDonell Benedict Miller and Master Miller, was the sub commander of both the Militaires Sans Frontières and Diamond Dogs, and later, the survival trainer of FOXHOUND. He was well-read and possessed a vast array of scientific knowledge. Quiet Name: Quiet Age: 27 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Quiet (Russian: Молчунья, Molchuniya), also known as Tixij (Russian:Тихий), was a female assassin during the 1980s. Originally an assassin for XOF, Quiet later defected to Diamond Dogs after being defeated by Venom Snake. Quiet wore a minimal amount of clothing at all times because she could only breathe through her skin following parasite-treatment due to the serious injuries she had sustained while trying to kill Big Boss during the hospital raid; wearing too much clothing would lead to suffocation. After being defeated by Venom Snake in Afghanistan following a tense sniper duel, Quiet became a prisoner at Mother Base until she was allowed to accompany Venom Snake on missions as a buddy. Her weapons included two lethal sniper rifles nicknamed Wicked Butterfly and Sinful Butterfly as well as the non-lethal Guilty Butterfly.